mugenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hakurei Shrine
The Hakurei Shrine is a Shinto shrine operated by Reimu Hakurei and a prominent location in the''Touhou Project'' series. The shrine is built directly on the Great Hakurei Barrier that surrounds Gensokyo and thus exists in both Gensokyo and the outside world simultaneously, though the shrine as seen from the outside world is supposedly run-down and uninhabited. Because the shrine has become a popular hangout amongst youkai that Reimu has defeated, it doesn't receive many human visitors and by extension, donations, leaving Reimu and the shrine in a dire financial situation; the shrine also receives religious competition from Kanako Yasaka's Moriya Shrine and Byakuren Hijiri's Myouren Temple. In M.U.G.E.N, the Hakurei Shrine has been made into a stage numerous times by a variety of different creators, with the majority of versions using sprites taken from the fighting game instalments of the''Touhou Project'' series. Choiyer's version The first known version of the Hakurei Shrine stage that's been made for M.U.G.E.N uses sprites from the first fighting game instalment of the Touhou Project series, Immaterial and Missing Power. There are three definitions files packaged in the download that showcase the shrine during different times of the day, noted by the source game's time stamps being assigned to the names of their respective .def files; unfortunately, none of the stages will work off of the bat due to the same minor error present in all of the .defs, though these can be easily fixed by opening each .def in Fighter Factory and changing the very first character in the .def from a colon to a semicolon and saving them. At the very beginning of each match, Japanese kanji will appear on the upper-middle part of the stage alongside the appropriate time stamp for the particular time of day the stage is set at, which will flicker away after a few seconds so as to not obscure the view of the eventual fight. Download: http://www.mediafire.com/download/v2893l2qquymaga/ChoiyerHakureiShrine.zip Lightoss' version Lightoss' version uses a sprite of the shrine at night from Immaterial and Missing Power that's been separated into three to make use of the RGB method, which involves each of the three sprites holding one colour set from each of the primary colours (red, green and blue) being layered on top of each other in order to reduce the impact of colour loss. The sky graphic appears to be the fake moon that was created by Eirin Yagokoro during the events of Imperishable Night, though this is somewhat ironic seeing as Immaterial and Missing Power canonically occurred prior to the events of Imperishable Night. There are a couple of camera issues present in this stage, the first being that the stage doesn't go as far to the right of the starting position as it does the left, the other being that the camera will always try to keep the highest jumping character in the centre, which makes it so even the slightest upward movement by a character will cause the camera to follow them. A minor issue with the conversion of the shrine's sprite to M.U.G.E.N is the light source from the inside of the lamps appearing as a solid object and the surrounding light that would have be emanating from the source appearing completely white. Music: Download: http://www.mediafire.com/download/alar3chbxx0d119/LightossHakureiShrine.zip Categoría:Escenarios Categoría:Escenarios de Anime y Manga